


time is a lie

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: episode 131-133 less angst more tentacles





	time is a lie

**Author's Note:**

> moon duel takes place before 131 because i say so

When Ryouga opens his eyes he is already in chains, pulls at the energy restraints that do not budge, and has to endure Vector's smug face and smug voice as he explains the situation, that Ryouga's life force is tied to Vector's who is dueling Merag and Durbe with their lives at stake.

Except who is dueling is not Vector but his clone and the real Vector is standing right here, because Ryouga's suffering is really something he wants to see with his own eyes.

Vector’s not alone.

“Kaito? Why the hell are you here?”

“This is the hell that souls go when they die, right?”

He’s not asking Ryouga, but Vector, who just nods and does something in the half-darkness. Something moves in the corner of Ryouga’s eye and he looks down, and only then he sees that the restraints are suspending him above a sea of moving things that look like snakes, until a few of them shoot up to where Ryouga is and he realizes it is a mass of tentacles. They curl round the restraints holding Ryouga spread-eagled, wiggle themselves under his sleeves, collar, the cuffs of his pants until they have him fully immobilized.

Another tentacle rises from below, hovers near Ryouga’s face before sinking down to his crotch, deftly undoes the belt buckle and pulls down Ryouga’s pants and underpants, then it curls almost lovingly around his hip and the soft bulbous tip begins to probe the cleft of his ass, leaving a trail of slime everywhere it goes and Ryouga can feel the disgusting stickiness dripping from his asscheeks and running down his legs as a second smaller tentacle snakes up to wind around his dick.

When the big tentacle finally finds his entrance it wedges itself in, stretching Ryouga painfully, and then just keeps making small unpleasant circles inside him as it pushes inward, leaking slime all the way. Ryouga can’t find it in him to fight back any more, but has the presence of mind to wonder if the slime contains tranquilizer, or if that’s just the chains still draining his energy. Maybe both.

He thinks about Merag and Durbe, they are still out there fighting for his sake and if his being at Vector’s mercy means that they can live, then it’s worth it. But that’s not the case, is it.

The tentacle pushes on a sensitive spot inside of him and something goes white-hot up Ryouga’s spine, making him flinch in something not quite pain. Vector notices, leans in with interest, and does it again.

To one side Kaito is watching him squirm and smirking.

 “If you want a turn,” Vector says in a bored voice, “go ahead,” and tosses him one of the tentacles attached to the writhing mass.

Kaito grips the thing and two tendrils catch hold of Ryouga’s nose and lower jaw, force his chin up and his mouth open as a third tentacle rises into view and squirms into his mouth. He tries to bite down but the other two tentacles hold his jaws in place and all he manages is to sink teeth a little way into the tough and rubbery surface. The texture is unpleasant, and the sudden pressure makes it shoot a jet of slime in his mouth, but Kaito’s face twitches slightly and Ryouga considers that a win.

Not that it helps the situation but getting one over on Kaito always helps a bit.

Vector pulls aside the folds of his skirt to pull out his dick and Ryouga now knows why he hides it normally, it has three rings of ridges around it and a girth at least one and a half times his own. Vector takes hold of the massive thing in one hand, it is swollen and heavy and already leaking fluid, and then he looks back at Ryouga and there is no question as to what is coming.

The tentacle in Ryouga’s ass slowly pull out, leaving a sort of emptiness in its wake, and it eases out of him with a wet glop just as Vector circles around behind him, bringing a hand up like he’s going to touch Ryouga’s face but he just runs his nails painfully down one cheek instead, and then he is behind him, his erection nestling against Ryouga’s lower back.

 Vector pushes the monster dick around the mess in Ryouga’s ass cleft until he finds the pucker and pushes in, the way eased by copious amounts of slime and Vector’s own precum but Ryouga still thinks ssomething tears and he isn’t sure his own blood isn’t in there somewhere. Vector’s dick is taking up so much space in his stomach Ryouga thinks it has rearranged his organs, he clenches instinctively against the intrusion but it just makes the monster ridged tool stick fast.

“He’s enjoying it,” Kaito observes.

“Like _hell_ —“ The tentacle in his mouth immediately occludes his windpipe so he can’t finish the word, He tugs again uselessly at the restraints but they just pull tighter, twist and stretch the sleeves of his jacket in such a way that it cuts lines into his upper arms, and when there is finally the sound of fabric tearing as the sleeves come apart at the seam he feels relief -- but that also means there’s nothing left to distract from Vector trying to tear up his insides as he fucks him.

Vector’s hands tighten on his shoulders, nails sinking painfully into the flesh and chest gem digging into his back. With one final thrust Vector bottoms out and explodes inside of him, Ryouga can’t see anything but grits his teeth at the sensation of getting his insides filled. There is a sickening slop when Vector pulls out and Ryouga can feel himself leaking, like an unpleasant bout of loose stools.

Vector abruptly says he has to leave, tells Kaito to finish up here, then walks off to god knows where. Ryouga thinks this means something very bad happened to Merag and Durbe but he doesn’t know what that is and doesn’t have the presence of mind to think, aside from—

“Is there a reason you’re going along with that guy’s plans?”

“You turned traitor and now you want to kill all of us, isn’t that reason enough?”

The tentacle unwinds itself from Ryouga’s dick and Kaito steps forward to replace it with his own hand, his face twists slightly as his hand meets slime and he starts stroking Ryouga with hard firm movements that almost hurt more than they are pleasurable.

His tentacle is still doing weird things in Ryouga’s ass but after the hell Vector unleashed before, this is almost fine, and then Ryouga realizes what he is thinking and is sickened at himself for actually letting himself enjoy it. He bites out, “Are you done yet or—“

“Oh,’ Kaito saya blandly, “You want it to stop?”

Every fiber in his body is screaming no but he also refuses to beg for it so he shakes himself out of the haze of lust long enough to say, “Go to hell, bastard.“

“Already there.”

Ryouga still has more to say, but Kaito crooks a finger with his free hand and the tendril moves inside of Ryouga again and he loses all ability to speak as he comes, humiliatingly, the fluid running down his bare legs in the wake of the slime from before and soaking into the pants still pooled around his calves.

The tendril in his mouth tenses stops moving, the bulb swells and bursts on his tongue. Slime fills Ryouga’s mouth, oily and bland, and he chokes as it slides down the back of his throat, and the tentacles have to hold his head in position so it goes down the right way.

Kaito retracts the tentacle in Ryouga’s mouth and the ones binding his limbs, drops Ryouga unceremoniously on the ground. Ryouga shifts painfully as he turns to look at Kaito, breathing labored as he comes back to his senses and realizes what just happened. “Merag, Durbe, they—“

“--Pathetic.” Kaito does not deign to say anything else before he turns around and walks out of the sphere field like it’s not there at all, and leaves Ryouga a curled up and sobbing mess on the floor.


End file.
